Ataque Oculto às Instituições
Hakim Bey ;(Original em Inglês-Versão em Espanhol) right|350pxOs níveis da organização imediatista são: I''' - O encontro. Pode ser qualquer coisa desde uma festa a uma distúrbio. Pode ser planejado ou não-planejado mas depende da espontaneidade para "realmente acontecer". Exemplos: encontro anarquista, celebração neopagã, Rave, revolta urbana breve ou demonstração espontânea. Os melhores encontros, é claro, tornam-se TAZ's, tais como algumas das Be-Ins¹ da década 1960, os primeiros encontros da tribo Rainbow² ou a revolta de Stonewall³. '''II - O potlach⁴ horizontal. Uma única reunião de um grupo de amigos para a troca de presentes. Uma orgia planejada pode entrar nesta categoria, sendo o presente o prazer sexual - ou um banquete, sendo o presente a comida. III - A bee. Como uma quilting bee⁵, a bee imediatista consiste em um grupo de amigos encontrando-se regularmente para colaborar em um projeto específico. A bee pode servir como um comitê de organização para um encontro ou um potlach, ou como uma colaboração criativa, um grupo de afinidade para ação direta, etc. A bee é como uma série passional no sistema de Fourier: um grupo unido por uma paixão compartilhada que só pode ser realizada pelo grupo. IV - Quando a bee adquire um grupo de membros mais ou menos permanente e um propósito maior do que somente um único projeto - um projeto em andamento, vamos dizer -, ela pode tanto se tornar um "clube" como uma gesellschaft⁶ organizada não-hierarquicamente para atividades abertas, ou, ainda, como uma tong⁷ organizada de forma não hierarquica mas clandestina para atividades secretas. A tong é de interesse mais imediato para nós agora por questões estratégicas, e também porque o clube opera sob o risco de "instituicionalização" e, portanto, (nos termos de Ivan Illich⁸) em "contra-produtividade paradoxal". (Quer dizer, como a instituição aproxima-se da rigidez e do monopólio, ela começa a ter o efeito oposto ao seu propósito original. Sociedades fundadas para a "liberdade" tornam-se autoritárias, etc.). A tong tradicional também está sujeita a esta trajetória, mas a tong Imediatista é construida, por assim dizer, para se autodestruir quando não for mais capaz de servir ao seu propósito. V''' - A TAZ pode surgir de uma ou de todas as formas mencionadas acima de maneira individual, em seqüência ou em um padrão complexo. Ainda que eu tenha dito que a TAZ pode ser breve como um noite ou longa como alguns anos, esta é apenas uma regra rígida, e provavelmente a maioria dos exemplos se situe entre os dois citados. Uma TAZ é maior do que qualquer uma das quatro formas. Entretanto, enquanto dura, ela preenche o horizonte de atenção de todos os seus participantes; ela se torna (apesar de breve) uma sociedade completa. '''VI - Enfim, na sublevação, a TAZ quebra suas próprias fronteiras e flui (ou deseja fluir) através do "mundo todo", o inteiro tempo/espaço imediato disponível. Enquanto o levante dura e não se vê derrotado ou transformado em "Revolução" (que aspira à permanência), a Inssurreição mantém a consciência da maioria dos seus entusiastas, espontaneamente ligados àquele outro modo elusivo de intensidade, clareza, atenção, realização individual e do grupo, e, para ser franco, àquela felicidade tão característica de grandes revoltas sociais tais como a Comuna ou Maio de 68⁹. De um ponto de vista existencial (e aqui evocamos Stirner¹⁰, Nietzsche¹¹ e Camus¹²), essa felicidade é, de fato, o propósito da sublevação. Os objetivos da organização Imediatista são: I''' - Convivência: a reunião em uma proximidade física do grupo para o aprimoramento sinergético do prazer de seus membros. '''II - Criação: a produção em colaboração, direta e não-mediada, da beleza necessária, fora das estruturas de hipermediação¹³, alienação e produtificação. Já estamos bastante cansados de insistir nos pequenos detalhes dos termos. Se você não sabe o que nós queremos dizer por "beleza necessária", pode muito bem parar de ler por aqui. A "Arte" é apenas uma possível subcategoria deste mistério e não necessariamente a mais vital. III - Destruição: Nós deveríamos ir além de Bakunin e dizer que não existe criação sem destruição. A noção de trazer alguma beleza nova para a existência implica em descartar ou explodir toda a velha fealdade. A beleza define-se em parte (mas precisamente) pela destruição da fealdade a qual não é ela mesma. Em nossa versão do mito soreliano¹⁴ da violência social, nós sugerimos que nenhum ato Imediatista é completamente autêntico e efetivo sem a criação e a destruição: toda a dialética Imediatista está implicada em qualquer "ação direta" Imediatista, tanto na criação-na-destruição, como na destruição-na-criação. Daí o "terrorismo poético", por exemplo. Logo, o objetivo real ou o telos de todas as nossas formas organizacionais é: IV - A construção de valores. O "pico de experiência" masloviano¹ forma valores em nível individual; a concretude existencial da bee, tong, TAZ ou sublevação permite a "reavaliação de valores" para fluir desde sua intensidade coletiva. Outra forma de colocar isto: a transformação da vida cotidiana. A ligação entre a organização e o seu objetivo é a estratégia. Em termos simples, o que a faz a organização Imediatista? Nossa tática é a de otimizar as condições para a emergência da TAZ (ou até mesmo da Inssurreição). Mas, quais são as ações específicas que podem ser levadas a cabo para a construção dessa estratégia? Sem táticas, a organização Imediatista pode muito bem se dispersar. A "ação direta" deve complementar o "causa" assim como deve, por ela mesma, manter todo o potencial para o desabrochar da causa por ela mesma. De fato, cada ato deve estar potencialmente apontado para o objetivo, como ser idêntico a ele. Nós não podemos utilizar estratégias que estejam limitadas à mediação. Cada ação deve imediatamente compreender o objetivo, pelo menos em algum aspecto, a menos que estejamos trabalhando por abstrações e, até mesmo, simulações de nosso propósito. E todas as diferentes táticas e ações deveriam, ainda, adicionar mais do que a soma de suas partes; deveriam dar vida à TAZ ou à sublevação. Assim como organizações ordinárias não podem nos fornecer as estruturas de que necessitamos, as táticas ordinárias não podem satisfazer nossa demanda por "situações" insurrectas e imediatas. A convivência é tanto uma estratégia quanto um objetivo. Nobre em si mesma, ela pode servir tanto como uma forma ou como um conteúdo para modos de organização, tais como o encontro, o potlach, o baquete. Mas a convivência em si não possui a energia de transformação que geralmente surge somente de um complexo de ações, as quais incluem o que nós chamamos de "destruição" assim como "criação". A organização Imediatista ideal aponta para esse objetivo mais complexo, e assume a convivência como uma estrutura necessária. Em outras palavras, encontrar-se com um grupo para planejar uma potencial TAZ para um grupo ainda maior já é um ato Imediatista que envolve convivência - como o reino dos céus, é reunido todo esforço sincero para descobertas mais elevadas. Parece, entretanto, que a quintessência do ato ou estratégia Imediatista envolverá criação e destruição de forma simultânea, ao invés de apenas convivência - daí resulta que a bee e a tong são formas organizacionais mais "altas" do que o encontro e o potlach. Na bee, a ênfase está na criação - a colcha de retalhos, por assim dizer - o projeto de arte colaborativo, o ato de generosidade do grupo direcionado a si mesmo e a realidade ao invés de ser direcionado a uma "audiência" de consumidores mediados. A bee pode, é claro, considerar e empregar ações destruitivas ou "criminosas". Mas quando ela o faz, talvez já tenha dado o primeiro passo para tornar-se uma sociedade secreta ou uma tong imediatista. Por essa razão eu acho que a tong é a mais complexa (ou a mais "alta") forma de organização Imediatista, a qual pode ser predeterminada em um nível significante. A TAZ e a sublevação dependem, em última instância, de muitos fatores que, no processo organizacional, devem ser alcançados sem "sorte". Como eu tenho dito, nós podemos maximizar as possibilidades para a TAZ ou a Insurreição, mas não podemos "organizá-las" realmente ou fazê-las acontecer. A tong entretanto pode ser claramente definida e organizada para levar a cabo ações complexas, tanto materiais como simbólicas, tanto criativas como destrutivas. A tong não pode garantir a TAZ, tampouco a Insurreição, mas ela pode certamente satisfazer muitos - ou a maioria - dos desejos imediatos de menor complexidade. E, no final das contas, ela pode ter sucesso em precipitar o grande evento da TAZ, a Comuna, a restauração Ming como o grande festival da Consciência, o objetivo correlato de todo desejo. Vamos tentar imaginar e então criticar - mantendo tudo isso em mente - estratégias possíveis para o grupo Imediatista, e idealmente para toda a tong semi-permanente e bem-organizada, para uma rede de afinidade ou para um grupo de ação clandestina, capaz de tentar ações diretas complexas, completamente evoluídas, em uma estratégia articulada. Cada uma dessas ações deve, simultaneamente, danificar ou destruir algum tempo/espaço real ou imaginário do "inimigo", mesmo que isso simultaneamente crie para seus perpetradores a forte chance do pico de experiência ou "aventura". Logo, cada estratégia, em um sentido, move-se para apropriação e a deslocamento do espaço do inimigo, eventualmente, para ocupá-lo e transformá-lo. Cada estratégia ou ação já é potencialmente o caminho completo da autonomia em si, da mesma forma que a evocação do Real já contém a completude do caminho espiritual (de acordo com a "gnose¹⁶" do Ismaelismo¹⁷ e do Sufismo¹⁸ heterodoxo). Mas espere! Primeiro: quem é o inimigo? Tudo bem cochichar sobre as conspirações do establishment ou das redes de controle psíquico. Nós estamos falando sobre ações diretas em tempo real que devem ser levadas a cabo contra nôdos identificáveis de poder em tempo real. A discussão sobre inimigos abstratos, como o Estado, não vai nos levar a lugar algum. Eu não sou oprimido (ou alienado) diretamente por nenhuma entidade concreta chamada Estado, mas por grupos específicos tais como professores, a polícia, os chefes, etc. Uma "Revolução" pode objetivar a derrubada do "Estado". No entanto, a Insurreição e todos os seus grupos de ação Imediatistas terão de descobrir algum alvo que não seja uma idéia, um pedaço de papel, uma assombração que nos acorrenta aos nossos próprios sonhos ruins sobre poder e impotência. Sim, nós vamos lutar na guerra de imagens. Mas as imagens surgem e fluem através de nexos específicos. O espetáculo tem uma estrutura e a estrutura tem juntas, cruzamentos, padrões, níveis. O espetáculo talvez até tenha - algumas vezes - um endereço. Ele não é real como a TAZ é real. Mas é real o suficiente para um ataque. Como os textos imediatistas têm sido amplamente endereçados aos "artistas" assim como aos "não-autoritários", e como o Imediatismo não é um movimento político mas um jogo, seria óbvio procurarmos pelo inimigo na mídia, especialmente naquela mídia que nós consideramos diretamente opressora. Por exemplo, para o estudante, a mídia opressora e alienante é a "educação", e o nexo (o ponto de pressão) deve ser, pois, a escola. Para o artista, a fonte direta de alienação é vista como o complexo que nós geralmente chamamos de Mídia, a qual tem usurpado o tempo e o espaço da arte tal como nós desejaríamos praticá-la, a qual tem redefinido todas as formas de comunicação criativa para uma troca de mercadorias ou imagens alienantes, a qual tem envenenado o "discurso". No passado, a mídia alienante foi a igreja, e a insurreição expressava-se na linguagem da espiritualidade herética versus a religião organizada. Hoje, a Mídia assume o papel da Igreja na circulação das imagens. Como a Igreja certa vez contou uma estória sobre a escassez da santidade ou da salvação, a Mídia, por sua vez, constrói uma falsa história de escassez de valores ou "significado". Como a Igreja certa vez tentou impor o monopólio do espírito, a Mídia quer refazer a linguagem como mente pura, separada do corpo. A mídia nega significado à corporalidade, à vida cotidiana, da mesma forma como a Igreja uma vez definiu o corpo como demoníaco e a vida cotidiana como pecado. A mídia define a si mesma, ou ao seu discurso, como sendo o universo real. Nós - meros consumidores - vivemos em um mundo de ilusão, com televisores funcionando como olhos através das quais nós observamos o mundo da vida, os "ricos & famosos", o real. Da mesma forma a religião definiu o mundo como ilusão e só o céu como real - real, mas tão distante. Se a insurreição soou certa vez para a Igreja como heresia, ela deve agora, por conseguinte, falar à mídia. Certa vez colonos revoltados queimaram igrejas. Mas o que são exatamente as igrejas da Mídia? É fácil sentir nostalgia por um inimigo certa vez tão esplêndido como a Igreja Católica Romana. Eu tenho até mesmo tentado me convencer que o pretencioso e fracassado combate ao sexo ainda merece que conspiremos contra ele. Infiltre-se na igreja; encha o ofertário como belos panfletos pornográficos intitulados: "Esta é a face de Deus"; esconda objetos vudú/dadá embaixo dos bancos e atrás do altar; envie manifestos ocultos ao Bispo e ao clérigo; publique ameaças satânicas na imprensa idiota; deixe evidências incriminando os Illuminati. Um alvo ainda mais satisfatório pode ser os Mórmons, que estão completamente entorpecidos pela tecnologia comum hipermediada e ainda mais intensamente sensíveis à "magia negra¹⁹". O Televangelismo oferece uma mistura tentadora de mídia e religião ruim. Mas quando ele se torna o poder real, as igrejas se sentem completamente vazias. Deus as abandonou. Deus tem seu próprio programa de entrevistas agora, seus próprias corporações patrocinadoras, sua própria rede. O real alvo é a Mídia. O "ataque mágico" entretanto se mantém como uma estratégia promissora contra a nova igreja e a "nova inquisição" - precisamente porque a Mídia, como a Igreja, faz o seu trabalho através da "mágia", a manipulação de imagens. Nosso maior problema em atacar a Mídia na realidade será o de inventar uma estratégia que não possa ser recuperada pela Babilônia e transformada em benefício de seu próprio poder. Uma apressada reportagem "ao-vivo" de que a CBS foi atacada por feiticeiros tornar-se-ia simplesmente parte do espetáculo da dissidência, o drama do discurso da simulação. A melhor defesa tática contra a cooptação será a sutil complexidade e a profundidade estética de nosso simbolismo, o qual deverá conter dimensões fractais intraduzíveis para a imagem/linguagem chata do televisor. Mesmo se "eles" tentarem se apropriar de nosso conjunto de imagens, ele vai carregar um fragmento inesperado de texto "viral" que irá infectar todas as tentativas de recuperação com a nauseante mazela da incerteza - um "terror poético". Uma idéia simples seria a de explodir uma torre de transmissão de TV, e, então, creditar a ação em nome da Sociedade Americana de Poesia (quem deveria estar explodindo torres de TV); mas um ato puramente destrutivo como esse não tem o aspecto criativo da estratégia realmente imediatista. Cada ato puramente destrutivo deveria idealmente ser também um ato de criação. Suponhamos que nós pudéssemos impedir a transmissão da TV em uma vizinhança e, ao mesmo tempo, sugerir um festival miraculoso, liberando e transformando o centro comercial local em uma TAZ de uma noite de duração - nossa ação combinaria, por conseguinte, destruição e criação em uma "ação direta²⁰" verdadeiramente Imediatista de beleza e terror - Bakuniana, situacionista, real dadá pelo menos. A mídia poderia tentar distorcê-la e se apropriar de seu poder, mas mesmo que o fizesse, ela nunca poderia apagar a experiência de uma vizinhança e de suas pessoas libertas - e as chances são de que, depois de tudo, a mídia permaneça em silêncio, uma vez que o evento todo parecerá muito complexo para ela o digerir e cagar como "notícia". Tal ação imensamente complexa poderia estar além das capacidades de todos, exceto da mais esultante e bem-desenvolvida tong Imediatista. Mas o princípio pode ser também aplicado em níveis mais baixos de complexidade. Por exemplo, imagine que um grupo de estudantes deseja protestar contra o efeito imbecilizante da mídia da educação, interrompendo ou fechando a escola por algum tempo - de realização fácil, como muitos ilustres sabotadores de colégio têm descoberto. Se levado a cabo como uma ação puramente negativa, o gesto pode ser interpretado como "delinqüência" pelas autoridades e, logo, a sua energia pode ser recuperada em benefício do Controle. Os sabotadores deveriam fazer um "ponto de simultaneidade", provendo informações valiosas, beleza e um senso de aventura. Pelo menos, panfletos anônimos sobre o anarquismo, "ensino em casa", crítica da mídia ou algo desse tipo podem ser "deixado na cena" ou distribuído para outros estudantes, grupo de professores e até mesmo para a imprensa. Na melhor das hipóteses, uma alternativa para a escola deveria ser sugerida, através da convivência, do festival, do aprendizado livre, da criatividade compartilhada²¹. Voltando ao projeto do "ataque mágico" à mídia, ou da guerrilha midiática: ele também deveria combinar em um gesto tanto elementos destrutivos como criativos na efetiva obra de arte Imediatista ou no trabalho do terrorismo poético. Dessa forma, ele irá (esperamos) demonstrar-se muito complexo para o usual processo de recuperação. Seria, por exemplo, inútil bombardear o alvo midiático com imagens de horror, chacina, assassinatos em série, abuso sexual alienígena, sadomasoquismo e coisas do tipo, uma vez que a Mídia é o próprio distribuidor desse conjunto de imagens. O demi-satanismo de Guignol²² cabe bem neste espectro do "horror-como-controle", onde a maioria das transmissões ocorre. Você não pode competir com as "Notícias" por imagens desagradáveis, repulsivas, de pânico atávico ou de poças de sangue. A mídia (se é que podemos personificá-la por um instante) pode inicialmente se surpreender que alguém se importe em espelhar essa porcaria de volta - mas isso não teria nenhum efeito oculto²³. Vamos imaginar (outro "experimento no pensamento!") que um grupo Imediatista de algum tamanho e seriedade tenha, de alguma forma desconhecida, descolado os endereços (incluindo fax, telefone, e-mail, etc.) de um grupo criativo e executivo de um programa de TV que nós consideramos o ápice da alienação e do veneno psíquico (vamos dizer, "NYPD Blue²⁴"). Em A Maldição do Djinn Negro Malaio sugiro o envio de pacotes com objetos dadá/vudú para tais pessoas, juntamente com avisos de que o seu local de trabalho foi amaldiçoado. Naquele tempo, eu relutava em recomendar feitiços contra indivíduos. No entanto, vou recomendar agora algo ainda pior. Além disso, para esses magnatas da mídia, eu bem que prefiro algo como um conjunto de imagens muçulmanas/heréticas do réptil rastejante da selva, que eu sintetizei como a operação "Djinn Negro" - uma vez que a mídia demonstra medo pelo terror muçulmano assim como intolerância contra muçulmanos. Não obstante eu deveria agora fazer todo o cenário e o conjunto de imagens muito mais complexos. Aos executivos da TV e seus escritores, deveriam ser enviados objetos perturbadores e extraordinários como "caixas" surrealistas, contendo imagens belas mas "ilegais" de prazer sexual²⁵ e simbolismo espiritual intrincado. Imagens que evocam a autonomia e o prazer na auto-realização, tudo muito sutil, sinuoso e misterioso. Estes objetos devem ser feitos com alta inspiração e fervor artístico real, e cada um deve ser feito para uma pessoa apenas - a vítima da macumba. Os destinatários podem ficar abalados com estes "presentes" anônimos, mas provavelmente não os irão destruir nem discutir de uma vez. Nenhum prejuízo para o nosso esquema se eles o fizerem. Mas esses objetos podem muito bem parecer legais, muito "caros" para serem destruídos - ou muito "sujos" para se mostrar a alguém. No próximo dia, cada um dos destinatários-vítima irá receber uma carta explicando que o recebimento dos objetos efetuou a entrega de uma maldição. A macumba irá despertar seus desejos verdadeiros, simbolizados pelos objetos mágicos. Eles irão também perceber que eles estão agindo como inimigos da raça humana ao transformarem em mercadoria o desejo e trabalhar como agentes no controle das almas. Os objetos de arte mágicos vão se entrelaçar com seus sonhos e desejos, tornando seus empregos agora parecerem não apenas chatos e envenenados como também moralmente destrutivos. Seus desejos, despertos agora de forma mágica, irão arruiná-los para trabalhar na mídia - a menos que eles se voltem para a subversão e a sabotagem. Na melhor das hipóteses eles podem desistir. Isto pode salvar sua sanidade sob o preço de suas "carreiras" sem significado. Se eles continuarem na mídia, eles irão se perder em desejos não satisfeitos, vergonha e culpa. Ou então se tornarão rebeldes e aprenderão a lutar contra o Olho da Babilônia a partir da barriga do ídolo. Enquanto isso, seu "show" vai sendo tomado por ataques de magia negra de um grupo de feiticeiros xiitas terroristas, de um esquadrão de choque vudú libiano, ou algo desse tipo. É claro, seria legal ter um agente lá dentro para criar “evidências" e espionar informações, mas alguma variação neste esquema pode ser realizado sem infiltração ativa na instituição. O ataque inicial pode ser talvez seguido de uma mala direta com propaganda anti-mídia ou até artigos Imediatistas. Se possível, é claro, algum azar poderia ser produzido para as vítimas ou para a sua instituição. Vocês sabem: trapaças. Mas, novamente, isto não é necessário, e pode até mesmo tomar o caminho de um puro experimento nosso em mind-fuck²⁶ e manipulação de imagens. Deixe os bastardos produzirem seu próprio azar a partir de sua tristeza interior, por serem eles grandiosos comedores de merda, a partir de suas superstições atávicas (sem as quais eles não seriam estes grandes magos da mídia), de seu medo da alteridade, de sua sexualidade reprimida. Você pode ter certeza de que eles irão lembrar da "maldição" toda vez que algo ruim acontecer para eles. O princípio geral pode ser aplicado para outras mídias diferentes da TV. Uma companhia de informática, por exemplo, pode ser amaldiçoada através de seus computadores por um hacker de talento - este deve evitar cenários de ficção científica, tais como o ciberespaço assombrado de William Gibson - muito barroco. Companhias de publicidade funcionam sob mágica pura, produtoras de filmes, firmas de representação, galerias de arte, advogados e até políticos²⁷. Qualquer opressor que trabalha através da imagem é suscetível ao poder da imagem. Deve ser enfatizado que nós não descrevemos aqui a Revolução, ou uma ação política revolucionária, ou mesmo a Sublevação. Este é meramente um novo tipo de proposição de agitação neo-hermética, uma proposta para um novo tipo de "arte política", um projeto para uma tong de artistas rebeldes, um experimento no jogo do Imediatismo. Outros indivíduos irão lutar contra a opressão em seus próprios campos de experiência, trabalho, discurso, vida. Como artistas, nós escolhemos lutar com a "arte", com o mundo da mídia, contra a alienação que nos oprime de forma mais direta. Nós escolhemos batalhar onde nós vivemos, ao invés de teorizarmos sobre a opressão em algum outro lugar. Eu tenho procurado sugerir uma estratégia e imaginar certas táticas que levem adiante a luta. Nenhum outro chamado é feito, e nenhum detalhe adicional deve ser revelado. O resto é para a tong. Admitirei que meu gosto se inclina para um combate ainda mais violento à Mídia do que o proposto neste texto. Pessoas falam sobre tomar o controle de estações de TV, mas nenhuma delas têm conseguido. Pode fazer mais sentido atirar televisores contra as vitrinas das lojas de eletro-domésticos, mais ridículo do que pareceria sonhar em dominar os estúdios de TV. Eu esbocei algumas formas sugerindo atentados contra os fascistas da notícia, ou mesmo matando o cachorro de Geraldo²⁸, por muitas razões que ainda parecem suficientes para mim. Eu tenho lembrado das considerações de Nietzsche acerca da futilidade e da inferioridade da vingança como doutrina política. Uma mera reação nunca é uma resposta suficiente - tampouco um caminho nobre. Além disso, ela não funcionaria: seria vista como um "ataque à liberdade de expressão". O projeto aqui proposto inclui, em suas estruturas, a possibilidade de mudar alguma coisa de fato - mesmo que apenas algumas "mentes". Em outras palavras, ele possui um aspecto construtivo integralmente limitado por um aspecto destrutivo, de forma que os dois não podem ser separados. Nossos objetos dadá/vudú são tanto um ataque como uma sedução, e ambos serão exaustivamente explicados nas cartas ou panfletos que os acompanham. No final das contas, existe a chance de convertermos alguém. Nós podemos, é claro, facilmente falhar no projeto também. Todos os nossos esforços podem acabar no lixo, esquecidos pelas mentes tão bem armadas até para sentir os momentos de nervosismo. Isto é, no final das contas, um mero experimento do pensamento, ou um experimento no pensamento. Você pode demoniná-lo, se preferir, como uma mera forma de crítica estética dirigida aos perpetradores, ao invés de aos consumidores, de arte ruim. O tempo da violência real não é agora, só porque a produção da violência se mantém como monopólio das Instituições. Não há razão para colocar a cabeça à prêmio, ostentando uma arma, se se está diante de um raio da morte de um satélite de guerra nas estrelas²⁹. Nossa tarefa é a de alargar as fissuras do pseudo monolito do discurso social, gradativamente descobrir pequenas partes de espetáculo vazio, rotular formas sutis de controle mental, mapeando rotas de fuga, estilhaçar as cristalizações da imagem sufocadora, bater em panelas e frigideiras para acordar os cidadãos do transe da mídia, usar a "mídia íntima" para orquestrar nossos ataques à Grande Mídia e às suas Grandes Mentiras; aprender novamente a respirarmos juntos, a vivermos em nossos corpos, a resistirmos à imagem-heroína da "informação". (A mídia íntima, por definição, não alcança a massa não-consciente como a TV, os filmes e os jornais. Rádio FM, vídeo por cabo de acesso público, imprensa "nanica", CDs e fitas cassete, software e outras tecnologias de comunicação podem ser usadas como mídia "íntima". Aqui, a idéia da Xexoxial Endarchy³⁰ de "hipermídia" como uma ferramenta para a insurreição encontra seu verdadeiro papel. Existem duas facções em luta dentro da teoria não-autoritária no momento: os primitivistas anti-tech (Fifth Estate, Anarchy: A journal of Desire Armed, John Zerzan³¹) e os pro-tech futurologistas (incluindo tanto a esquerda anarco-sindicalista, como os libertarianos da direita). Considero todos os argumentos amplamente informativos e inspiradores. Em TAZ e em algum outro lugar, eu tentei reconciliar ambas posições em meu próprio pensamento. Sugeriria agora que a questão proposta por esses argumentos não pode ser respondida a não ser no processo de transformação a uma prática (ou política) do desejo. Vamos imaginar que a "Revolução" instaurou-se. Nós somos livres para escolher nosso nível de tecnologia em um espectro que compreende desde a pré-idade do gelo primitiva até a ficção científica pós-industrial. Irão os neo-paleolíticos forçar os futuristas a desistirem de sua tecnologia? Irão os cadetes do espaço forçar os Zerzanistas³² à comprarem roupas de realidade virtual? Devotamente, espera-se que não. A questão, ao contrário, será: o quanto nós desejamos a vida de caça e coleta? Ou a vida ciber-revolucionária? Nós desejamos computadores suficientes para forjar nós mesmos chips de silício? Porque, depois da revolução, ninguém vai aceitar trabalho alienado. A respeito disso, todas as tendências não-autoritárias concordam. Você deseja uma floresta repleta de jogos? Você é responsável por sua fecundidade e sua selvageria. Você deseja uma espaço-nave? Você é responsável por sua fabricação, desde a busca de minérios até a solda do cone de sua extremidade. De todas as maneiras, forma-se a comuna ou o trabalho em rede. De todas as formas, existe a demanda de que o meu nível de tecnologia não interfira no seu. Afora estas regras básicas para evitar uma guerra civil, a sociedade não-autoritária não depende em nada, a não ser no desejo de dar forma a sua techne. Como Fourier colocaria, o nível de complexidade econômica da sociedade utópica estará em harmonia com a totalidade das paixões. Eu não posso prever exatamente o que pode emergir. Tudo que eu posso imaginar é que eu sou capaz de desejar ao ponto de estar pronto para trabalhar em sua realização. Pessoalmente (por uma questão de gosto), eu imagino algo muito parecido com Bolo'Bolo³³ - infinita variedade em um contexto revolucionário básico de liberdade positiva. Por definição, não poderá existir lá algo como uma NASA-bolo ou um Wall-Street-bolo, porque a NASA e Wall-Street dependem da alienação para existirem. Eu esperaria algo de baixa tecnologia ou de tecnologia apropriada (imaginada pelos teóricos dos anos 60, como Illich) tornar-se o padrão Utópico, com asas extremas ocupando uma selvageria restaurada de um lado, e a Lua de outro lado... De qualquer forma, é tudo ficção científica. Em meus escritos eu tento imaginar estratégias que possam ser usadas agora, e por qualquer tendência não-autoritária. A tong e o ataque a mídia devem apelar tanto para os primitivistas como para os techies. E eu discuto o uso da magia e dos computadores porque ambos existem no mundo em que habito e ambos serão utilizados na luta pela liberação. Não apenas o futuro, mas mesmo o presente mantém muitas possibilidades, muitos recursos, um superabundante-redundante excesso de potenciais, para serem limitados pela ideologia. Uma teoria da tecnologia é muito restritiva. O imediatismo oferece em troca uma estética da tecnologia, e prefere a práxis a teoria. De fato, o que nós chamamos de "ação direta" pode ser aqui melhor conhecida como ação indireta, viral, oculta, simbólica e sutil, ao invés de atual, que fere, militante e aberta. Se nós e nossos aliados naturais gostamos até dos pequenos sucessos, entretanto, a superestrutura pode eventualmente perder muito de sua coerência e também da garantia de que seu poder vai começar a se perder.**)** O dia pode chegar (quem teria imaginado que, em uma manhã de 1989, o Comunismo iria evaporar?), o dia quando o Capitalismo muito-tardio começar a derreter - afinal isto tudo é apenas marxismo e fascismo que perdura porque é ainda mais estúpido - um dia a própria fábrica do consenso pode começar a se desfazer, junto com a economia e com o meio-ambiente. Um dia o colosso pode tremer, balançar como uma velha estátua de Stalin em um quarteirão de uma cidade provinciana. E, talvez, nesse dia a estação de TV explodirá e permanecerá explodida. Até lá: um, dez, mil ataques ocultos às instituições. Nota Sobre a Arquitetura da TAZ Obviamente a TAZ costuma deixar não apenas buracos para trás. A construção não é sua prioridade mais alta. E, ainda, todo o espaço vivido é arquitetura - espaço construído, espaço feito -, e a TAZ, por definição, tem sua presença no espaço e no tempo real. O acampamento nômade pode talvez servir como um protótipo primordial. Barracas, Trailers, Motorhomes, casas-barco. O velho circo ou carnaval itinerante pode oferecer um modelo para a arquitetura da TAZ. No meio urbano, organizar um okupa³⁴ se torna a opção mais comum de espaço para os nossos propósitos, mas na América, não importa o que aconteça, a lei da propriedade faz de um okupa um espaço quase pobre. A TAZ deseja um espaço rico, não tão rico em articulação (como no espaço do controle, a construção oficial do capital, da religião, do estado) mas rico em expressão. Os espaços de atuação temporários propostos por situacionistas e urbanistas radicais nos anos 60 tinham certo potencial, mas finalmente se demonstraram muito caros ou muito planejados. A arquitetura ur-TAZ é aquela da comuna de Paris. A microvizinhança é fechada por barricadas. As casas idênticas dos pobres são então conectadas por passarelas através de todas elas, conectando muros ao chão. Estas passarelas nos lembram as arcadas de Fourier, pelas quais os falansterianos circulariam através de seu palácio comum, do espaço privado ao público e vice-versa. A Comuna bloqueando a cidade tornou-se uma TAZ fortificada com espaço militar público no nível do chão (e telhados) e o espaço privado em histórias superiores, com as ruas fechadas como espaço do festival. Este plano influencia a arquitetura do "bolo'bolo" de PM³⁵, onde o bloco da comuna torna-se uma comuna utópica urbana mais permanente. Assim como a TAZ, ela é afetada por um tipo de fechamento, mas projeta-se paradoxalmente através de aberturas. Ela escapa do asfixiante enclausuramento do Capital, e da trágica fealdade do espaço industrial. Sua arquitetura é suave, não estriada - por essa razão a tenda, não a prisão, a passarela e não o portal, a barricada, não os boulevards de Haussman³⁶. Notas Tradução: Fido 1. Be-Ins eram encontros contra-culturais, eram uma forma de happening, que aconteceram por todo os Estados Unidos na década de 1960 no início do movimento Hippie. Tais encontros geralmente tinham um caráter emancipatório do corpo, da moral e da consciência através do empoderamento pessoal, da vivência comunal, da criação artística libertária, de descentralização política e da sensibilização ecológica. (N.T.) 2. A Tribo Rainbow, também conhecida como Família Rainbow da Luz Vivente (Rainbow Family of Living Light) é uma rede de grupos nova era identificados com os princípios do individualismo, igualitarianismo e pacifismo. Fundada em 1972 nos Estados Unidos, vem organizando Encontros anuais na primeira semana de julho em florestas e parques nacionais. Os Encontros Rainbow são eventos não-comerciais, sem líderes onde o principal objetivo é meditar, ou guardar silêncio focando esforços na Paz Mundial. (N.T.) 3. A Revolta de Stonewall foram uma série de conflitos violentos entre gays, transgêneros, lésbicas e simpatizantes, e a polícia de Nova York. Eles tiveram início depois que um grupo de policiais invadiram a casa noturna GLS Stonewall Inn na noite de 28 de Junho de 1969, e agrediram violentamente seus freqüentadores por homofobia e diversão. Este foi o catalizador para o surgimento e a politização dos movimentos Gays, Lésbicas e Transgêneros que através de suas manifestações iniciaram uma longa caminhada na busca por seus direitos. (N.T.) 4. Potlach é uma cerimônia praticada entre tribos índigenas da América do Norte, como os Haida, os Tlingit, os Salish e os Kwakiutl. Também há um ritual semelhante na Melanésia. Consiste num festejo religioso de homenagem, geralmente envolvendo um banquete seguido por uma renúncia a todos os bens materiais acumulados pelo homenageado – bens que devem ser entregues a parentes e amigos. A própria palavra potlatch significa dar, caracterizando o ritual como de oferta de bens e de redistribuição através da dádiva. A expectativa do homenageado é receber presentes também daqueles para os quais deu seus bens, quando for a hora do potlatch destes.O valor e a qualidade dos bens dados como presente são um sinal do prestígio do homenageado. (N.T.) 5. Quilting bee era uma prática comum entre os pioneiros da América do Norte no Período colonial. Consistia na reunião de mulheres (e por vezes alguns homens) durante o Outono e o Inverno, em um mesmo aposento, geralmente o único aquecido da casa, para a confecção de mantas com elaborados desenhos artísticos. Seu fim, no entanto não era terminar a manta em si, mas tinha como foco também a socialização, a conversa e a alimentação que se dava em torno de um afazer prático, uma forma autêntica de mutirão festivo, através da qual os laços de uma comunidade se reforçavam. (N.T.) 6. Gemeinschaft (também traduzido como comunidade) é uma associação na qual indivíduos estão inclinados para uma ampla organização baseada em nada mais que seus interesses próprios consonantes e congregados. As pessoas em Gemeinschaft são reguladas pelo bem comum, ou concepções/convenções sobre o comportamento apropriado e a responsabilidade de cada um de seus membros, com todos os outros. Chamadas por Tönnies de "Unidade da Vontade" este tipo de associação está identificado com o compartilhamento de interesses em comum. (N.T.) 7. As tong são formas muito antigas de sociedades secretas chinesas, criadas para apoio mútuo e proteção, no passado eram horizontais e descentralizadas, fatores que dificultavam seu combate e aumentavam seu poder. As tong estavam envolvidas numa série de ações que poderiam ser consideradas pela perspectiva estatal como criminosas. Ao longo da história as tong já estiveram por trás do assassinato de déspotas imperadores chineses, pelo comércio do ópio e haxixe na China, chegando até os dias de hoje tomando parte também em esquemas de imigração ilegal de orientais para as Américas. (N.T.) 8. Ivan Illich foi um filosofo anarquista nascido na Áustria, autor de uma série de críticas muito bem fundamentadas às instituições centrais da cultura ocidental contemporânea tais como a educação, o trabalho e o desenvolvimento econômico. No início de sua vida, Illich foi padre, mas rompeu com a igreja se tornando um de seus maiores críticos. (N.T.) 9. Maio de 68 é o nome pelo qual ficaram conhecidos uma série de protestos estudantis e greves gerais que eventualmente causaram o colapso do presidente De Gaulle do governo da França. A grande maioria dos manifestantes estavam vinculadas a causas ligadas a uma postura contestadora da sociedade, no entanto as instituições da esquerda partidária e sindicatos se distanciaram de todos os movimentos nas ruas, muitas vezes condenando-os tal qual a direita. Muitos viram nestes eventos uma oportunidade e balançar a "velha sociedade" e a moralidade tradicional, focando suas críticas especialmente no sistema empregatício e na educação. (N.T.) 10. Johann Kaspar Schmidt (nascido em 1806 - falecido em 1856) conhecido pelo pseudônimo Max Stirner foi um escritor e filósofo alemão, que na primeira metade do século XIX escreveu uma série de trabalhos centrados no existencialismo e no niilismo, é considerado um dos fundadores do anarco-individualismo. (N.T.) 11. Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche (Nascido em 1844 - falecido em 1900) foi um influente filósofo niilista nascido na Alemanha na segunda metade do século XIX. Crítico da cultura ocidental e suas religiões e, conseqüentemente, da moral judaico-cristã. Associado equivocadamente, ainda hoje, por alguns ao nazismo - uma visão que grandes leitores e estudiosos de Nietzsche, como Foucault, Deleuze ou Klossowski procuraram desfazer - juntamente com Marx e Freud - Nietzsche é um dos autores mais controversos na história da filosofia moderna. (N.T.) 12. Albert Camus (nascido em 1913 - falecido em 1960) foi um filósofo e escritor francês, considerado um dos grandes escritores existencialistas do século XX e autor de uma ampla obra na qual apresenta um tipo específico de humanismo fundado na conscientização do absurdo da condição humana. (N.T.) 13. Não estou usando o termo hipermídia aqui no sentido atribuído a ele por nossos camaradas da Xexoxial Endarchy, os quais chamam de hipermídia a apropriação de simplesmente toda a mídia criativa para um único efeito (por exemplo: o próximo estágio além da "mídia misturada")... Eu estou usando "hipermediação" para significar a representação exacerbada a ponto de uma alienação, tal como na imagem da produtificação. (N.A) 14. Georges Eugène Sorel (nascido em 1847 – falecido em 1922) engenheiro formado pela École Polytechnique e teórico do sindicalismo revolucionário, muito popular na França, na Itália e nos Estados Unidos. Mas sua influência começou a decair depois de 1920. É um autor controverso quanto a linha política a qual adere. Suas idéias foram aceitas tanto pelo fascismo italiano quanto pela esquerda revolucionária deste país, influenciando consideravelmente o pensamento anarco-sindicalista. (N.T.) 15. Abraham Harold Maslov (nascido em 1908 – falecido em 1970) foi um psicólogo americano, que conceituou uma "hierarquia das necessidades humanas", e estudou os "picos de experiência. É considerado o pai da psicologia humanista. (N.T.) 16. Gnose é substantivo do verbo gignósko, que significa conhecer. Para os Gnósticos, Gnose é conhecimento superior, interno, espiritual, iniciático. No grego clássico e no grego popular, koiné, seu significado é semelhante ao da palavra epistéme. Em filosofia, epistéme significa "conhecimento científico" em oposição a "opinião", enquanto gnôsis significa conhecimento em oposição a "ignorância", chamada de ágnoia. (N.T.) 17. O Ismaelismo é uma doutrina religiosa considerada como um ramo do Xiismo, parcialidade do Islamismo. Os adeptos do Ismaelismo são também denominados como septimâmicos em função de apenas reconhecerem os sete primeiros imãs do islão xiita. (N.T.) 18. O Sufismo (árabe: تصوف, tasawwuf; persa:صوفی‌گری Sufi gari) é a corrente mística e contemplativa do Islã. Os praticantes do Sufismo, conhecidos como sufis ou sufistas, procuram uma relação directa com Deus através de cânticos, música e danças. (N.T.) 19. O Mormonismo foi fundado por patifes ocultistas da maçonaria, e os líderes Mormon permanecem extremamente suscetíveis às insinuações de um passado enterrado que pode retornar para assombrá-los. A Igreja Católica Romana poderia, por milênios, dar de ombros, com sofisticação, ao "ataque mágico" - mas os Mormons pegariam em armas. (N.A.) 20. Ação direta é um princípio do ativismo libertário que usa métodos mais imediatos para produzir mudanças desejáveis ou impedir práticas indesejáveis na sociedade, em oposição a meios indiretos, tais como a eleição de representantes políticos, que prometem soluções para uma data posterior, ou recurso a advogados. Também pode ser um meio, uma teoria com vista a pôr um fim de práticas consideradas condenáveis ou criar condições mais favoráveis, utilizando meios disponíveis, tais como greves, boicotes, ocupações, morosidade militante, ou sabotagem. (N.T.) 21. É vital não ser pego pois isso neutraliza qualquer poder que possamos ter obtido ou procurado expressar, e até mesmo coloca o nosso próprio poder contra nós. Uma boa ação Imediatista deveria ser relativamente impecável. Ser expulso da escola pode estragar o efeito. O Imediatismo quer ser uma arte marcial, não a estrada para o martírio. (N.A.) 22. O Grand Guignol doi um teatro na área de Pigalle em Paris que desde de sua abertura em 1897 até seu fechamento em 1962, era especializado em shows de horror naturalistas. O nome é frequentemente usado como um termo geral para entretenimento de horror amoral com apelo visual. (N.T.) 23. O problema com a maior parte da arte "transgressora" é que ela não transgride nenhum dos valores consensuais - ela nada mais faz do que exagerá-los ou, na melhor das hipóteses, exacerbá-los. A obsessão estética com a "Morte" forja uma mercadoria perfeita (imagem-sem-substância), uma vez que o significado da entrega da imagem colocaria, de fato, um fim ao consumidor. Comprar a morte é comprar o fracasso ou o fascismo - um precipício sobre o qual Bataille tremeu com a falta doentia de equilíbrio. Eu digo isso apesar da admiração por Bataille. (N.A.) 24. Seriado estadunidense babaca da década de 1990, considerado nos meios libertários um dos muitos enlatados que exaltam e romancizam o trabalho sujo do aparato repressivo estatal. Visto por outros como uma novela policiesca cheia de lições de moral cristã e capitalista. (N.T.) 25. Isto irá prevenir as imagens de até mesmo aparecerem na TV ou em fotos de notícia. Isto também irá, por coincidência, fazer a declaração sobre a relação entre "beleza" e "obscenidade" e entre "arte" e "censura", etc., etc. (N.A.) 26. Literalmente foder com a mente. Trata-se de uma prática de estimular o pânico e a loucura de alguém fornecendo evidências que façam com que a imaginação dessa pessoa trabalhe contra ela própria. (N.T.) 27. Geralmente não vale a pena atacarmos os "políticos", porque eles são, afinal de contas, meros "tigres de papel" - mas talvez valha a pena atacarmos os tigres de papel como "políticos". (N.A.) 28. Geraldo Rivera (nascido em 1943) é um apresentador de um talk show dramático que leva o seu nome, para o qual costuma trazer convidados populares com problemas domésticos - brigas entre casais e famílias desunidas - para lavarem a roupa suja em frente as câmeras, em prol do deboche comedido do anfitrião rebocado, e em nome da alegria de seus patrocinadores. (N.T.) 29. Os ativistas que destruíram um grande satélite, na Califórnia, com machados tem todo o meu respeito. Infelizmente, eles foram pegos e sua punição foi ter de pagar o custo da destruição com seus salários. Nada bom. (N.A.) 30. Xexoxial Endarchy é um coletivo estadunidense de artistas, educadores e escritores anticapitalistas que tem como principal objetivo o desenvolvimento e a distribuição livre de novas manifestações artísticas e de transmissão de conhecimentos. (N.T.) 31.Os três primeiros são periódicos anarco-primitivistas, o último, John Zerzan (nascido em 1943) é o principal filosofo e espoente dessa vertente do anarquismo com muitos seguidores nos Estados Unidos e na Europa. (N.T.) 32.Zerzanistas é o nome dado aos anarco-primitivistas seguidores das idéias de John Zerzan. (N.T.) 33. bolo'bolo é o famoso livro anti-capitalista e autonomista escrito por p.m. originalmente publicado em 1983 em Zürich, pela editora Paranoid City. (N.T.) 34. Okupa (original em inglês squat) é uma prática muito comum entre os grupos autonomistas da Europa e Estados Unidos, consiste em ocupar um espaço abandonado ou fechado em nome da especulação imobiliária e transformá-lo em um ponto de convergência de ações e idéias libertárias, num morada coletiva baseada na convivialidade horizontal e numa prova palpável em pequena escala de que viver em anarquia e harmonia social é algo possível e desejável. (N.T.) 35. P.M. é o pseudônimo utilizado por um autor libertário ocultista nascido na Suíça que escreveu o livro Bolo'Bolo. (N.T.) 36. A renovação Haussmann ou Haussmanização de Paris, foi um projeto de replanejamento urbano encomendado por Napoleão III e liderado pelo prefeito de Seine, o Barão Georges Eugene Haussmann entre 1852 e 1870, continuando até o fim do Segundo Império em 1870. Tanto o centro de Paris quanto seus distritos circunvizinhos: ruas e boulevards, passaram por grandes transformações diante da implementação de parques públicos, esgoto e escoamento de água, melhorias urbanas e monumentos públicos. A preocupação era também militar, grandes avenidas foram criadas permitindo o rápido deslocamento de tropas por vários pontos, até o centro da cidade, dificultando em muito a criação de barricadas como as vistas por ocasião da Revolução Francesa e da Comuna de Paris. (N.T.) Categoria:Escritos de Hakim Bey